


i can see into your soul, derek hale

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek realizes stiles knows him better than he thought...sterek drabble - 11/5 - words of the day: soul, dressing, see





	i can see into your soul, derek hale

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Stop undressing me with your eyes, Derek.” Stiles whips around and stares at his boyfriend.   


Derek stutters, “I- I’m not!” 

“Yeah, sure thing big guy.” Stiles chuckles. “It’s not like I can see you or anything…”

Derek crosses his arms. “You weren’t even looking at me.”

Stiles smiles widely. He walks across the room to stand in front of the man. “So you admit to it.”

“I admit nothing.” Derek turns his head, eyes downcast.

“I can see into your soul Derek Hale. And do you know what I see?” His voice light, in playfulness. “You wanna see me…  _ naked _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
